Godrics redemption
by Melia the bright
Summary: Isobell is the first vampire to have a child human/vampire.This is the story of isobell's daughter; hazel.the first time godric saw her he knew she was what he'd been looking for,for 2000 years.rated M for lemons later chapters .This is a godric and OC fan fic.I will be posting 3 times a week.(COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Godric's redemption

Chapter 1

"Godric,I need to talk to you" said Isobella looking around the empty study making sure no one's around "what about?" asked Godric looking up from a thick leather bound book. "I discovered something the previous night-something that will change everything" said Isobella with a trembling voice. Godric raised an eyebrow "and what might this be, Isobella?" "I wasn't feeling very well and got worried so I went to go see -" "the doctor that specializes in supernatural anatomy?" interrupted Godric "yes, she ran a few tests and…and…well she says I'm pregnant, I did not believe her of coarse but she says she would prove it so she did a sonar and right there on the screen was a shadow of an infant, here are the sonar pictures" said Isobella tearing open an envelope and taking out a few pictures showing a month old infant and handing them to godric,godric took them and assessed the pictures carefully before exhaling loudly "Isobella tell me everything this doctor said" "well she said that she could not explain it and she said I had to balance human food and blood she also said I have to come back once a month for a check-up she also said something about not picking up heavy loads,godric,how is this possible?" asked Isobella excitedly "i…don't know, you said the doctor said you must eat human food why is that?" "The…the father is Hugo" said Isobella painfully "I'm presuming this is the man we executed two weeks ago for betrayal?" asked Godric "yes, it is him" ."Isobella listen carefully, no one else must know about this, leave town tonight, come back only when you know it is safe to presume no one will think it's your biological child" "yes sheriff, thank you, I understand why I mustn't tell anyone, there would be chaos…" "go safe Isobella" said Godric

Well reviews would be HUGLY appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Godric's redemption

(A/N);I will be writing a few sentences every now and then in Dutch/Afrikaans the meaning of the sentence will be in brackets next to the sentence.

Chapter 2

16 YEARS LATER

"Mom, stop fussing over my hair its fine the way it is, who is Godric anyway?" I asked ,confused why my mother is acting weird "hazel I told you a million times Godric is a sheriff and my old friend whom I've known for hundreds of years" I sighed exasperatedly as my mother kept fiddling with my dark brown hair "look at how beautiful you look" said Isobella moving the mirror towards me. My long brown hair came in soft curls just below my waist, I wore a boob tube dress that came mid-thigh and matching blue alabaster skin was lightly littered with glitter. "ma hou kom gaan ons na hom to vir my verjaarsdag? (Mom, why are we going to him for my birthday)?" "I want you to meet him, he's very special" "how so?" I asked suspiciously "you will see when you meet him, now remember what I told you hazel, about you being the only one of your kind and how nobody else can know what you are?" said Isobella worriedly. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently "moeder,ek sal vir niemand se nie (mother I won't tell anybody)" my mother got up and wrapped her arms around me "I know you won't, are you ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be" I said as we left the hotel room in Dallas in a blur.

"Isobella ,where have ya been haven seen ya in years?" said some middle aged guy with a cow boy hat and a pure southern accent. "Stan, it's nice to see you again" said Isobella slightly agitated "is every one in side?" . "if ya mean Godric then yes he's inside-and who's this pretty lil lady?" said Stan pointing to hazel "she's my progeny" said Isobella firmly . Stan raised an eyebrow "I ain't ever seen a vampire with a pulse" said Stan suspiciously "she's different, that's why I'm here to see Godric" said Isobella losing her patience 'well go on now, you know Godric don't like waiting for no one" Isobella gave a nod and walked towards the glass door of the huge mansion with hazel in tow

The house was huge. We walked into what I presume is the living area as it was very crowded. There was a huge fire place against the far wall and expensive looking cream coloured couches surrounding a glass coffee table, above the coffee table was a huge crystal chandelier the carpet was a rich vanilla colour and the walls were covered in white stone, all in all the house was quite modern. I followed my mother around a corner into a quitter room that looked like a study the huge desk was made of glass and a comfortable looking chair was situated behind the desk, the walls were lined with book shelves filled with books that looked really old and expensive. I was pulled out of my reverie when I noticed everyone in the room was looking at me strangely.

Next chapter Godric meets the half human/ half vampire hazel. Please tell me what you think^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Godric's redemption

Chapter 3

There were three people looking at me except my mother, my mother was looking at a boy who looked as if we was around my age, he didn't look very old but I could tell he was old and powerful, he had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he had a handsome face and was at least a foot taller than me .He wore a plain white tank top and white pair of slacks, on his arms and a little bit sticking out from underneath his shirt were blue tattoos that looked like strange symbols. There was a woman around thirty with short red hair and a round figure dressed in a plain black trench cloak and black pants not standing to far from the door, there was another man standing on the teenagers left side, he had black hair and green eyes, he had a good looking face with a strong jaw line he wore a black top with a plain blue denim. "Godric it has been to long" said Isobel to the teenager-Godric. "yes it has been to long" said Godric . "I'd like you to meet someone" said Isobel with pride seeping into her voice. "Leave us" said Godric and in a blur they left. "this is hazel, my daughter" said Isobel turning to face me "so you are the one that could cause world war three?" asked Godric chuckling softly to an inside joke. Before I could answer he was in front of me in a blur, our body's only millimetres apart. He looked at me intensely as if inspecting every inch of me. I inhaled through my nose slowly and had to fight not to extract my fangs-he's blood smelt like nothing I've ever experienced before it smelt like a mix of spices and sugar and syrup I licked my lips and looked up into he's face searching for a sign that could tell me what he's thinking. I could feel my pulse begin rise as he kept looking at me with such intensity. "interesting" was all he said before he abruptly stepped and turned to my mother "you and your daughter can stay here in my nest for as long as you like, I will send Rwanda to show you to your rooms, for now" he said turning back to me "you can go enjoy the party". "yes and thank you Godric" said Isobel bowing slightl before she took hazels hand and lead them back the way they came.


	4. Chapter 4

Godric's redemption

Hey every one thank-you so much for reviewing! I just want to apologize for any grammar mistakes, sometimes I miss spelling mistakes when I go through it, again sorry.

Chapter 4

"I'm going to get some true blood" I said spotting people come out of what appears to be the kitchen with a bottle of true blood in their hands. "Alright love, if you need me just call me" said my mother walking towards the man whose name is Stan. I walked through to the kitchen and saw no one else was in here, I was slightly taken aback, the kitchen was as beautiful as the rest of the house, with the cream colour granite tops and metallic kitchen appliances and in the middle of the kitchen above the counter island was the matching chandelier as in the living room. I walked over to the metallic fridge and got a 0+ true blood. I put it in the micro wave for ten seconds before I popped it open and took a long swig .I shivered as I thought back on the few minutes I spent in Godric's presence. I can't decide if it's a good shiver or a bad shiver, there's just something about him that makes me want to be in his presence, yip, it's decided, definitely a good shiver. I took another gulp and wondered what was going to happen after tonight. I finished my true blood and chucked it in the trash can before going back to the living room, there I saw my mother surrounded by a group of people talking in excited voices. As if feeling my presence my mother looked up and called for me to go there. "Everyone this is my progeny, hazel. "Said my mother to the people surrounding her. Excited chatter exploded among the crowd again "so you've finally become a maker" said a middle aged man before someone else commented "she's so different", "impossible" whispered another "quite beautiful" said a young women in her early twenties with blonde hair and grey eyes, she wore an elegant suit with white pin stripes. "Why Isobel did you not do the ceremony properly?" said the lady with the blonde hair in a thick French accent. "Why Camille of course I did, but sometimes defects happen" said Isobel politely "no, defects do not happen" said Camille narrowing her eyes at Isobel. Before my mother or I could reply to Camille, Godric appeared and every one fell silent. "May I steal hazel for a moment? I wish to give her a tour" said Godric looking at me expectantly "uh…sure" I said a little nervously as I hooked my arm into his and was leaded around a corner up a flight of glass stairs.

Okay so next time is the tour…~ _^ leave a review if you have suggestions or just wana say something, I really appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

Godric's redemption

Chapter 5

"This is where you will be staying" said Godric as he led me into a white and grey themed room. I looked around and tried not to look to astounded by its sheer beauty. "it's beautiful" was all I said before he took my hand and lead me down the passage until we reached the end, he opened the door and motioned for me to go in, I went in and gaped, the room was huge with long different styled bookshelves lining every inch of the wall except where the huge fire place was. There were a few comfy looking seats and a Persian rug in the middle of the room, I walked over to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out the first book I saw, I pulled out the tale of two cities and smirked even a two thousand year old vampire reads the tale of two cities. I put the book back in its rightful place and turned around to face Godric. He was staring at me intently before I blurted "what?" He slowly walked towards me and only stopped when he was a foot away from me "what are you thinking?" murmured Godric. My mind was racing, and before I knew what I said I had already said it "I was thinking of how i would like to learn French". Godric raised an eyebrow slowly with a hint of a smile "would you like me to teach you" asked Godric in a deep voice that gave me goose bumps. I looked into up into his beautiful pale blue eyes and looked away quickly before slowly saying "I would like that, thank you". "Meet me here every night at ten o'clock" said Godric before he leaned down and whispered in my ear "don't be late" before he vanished in a blur presumably back to the party or to take care of 'sheriff business'.


	6. Chapter 6

Godric's redemption

Chapter 6

The rest of the night went by in a blur, the party started dyeing down around 5 Am when guests started leaving for their daily sleep. I looked around the now almost empty living room and sighed every one asked me the same questions over and over 'do you drink blood?' 'Do you sleep during the day?' 'Are you immortal?', and to top it all off I haven't seen Godric since he left me in the library. "I hope tonight was not _**to**_ bad" said my mother pulling me into a hug from behind "no, not as bad as I thought it might be". "Come my child, it's time we rest" said Isobel indicting to the window where the sky was gradually turning light blue. When I got to my room and said goodnight-or good day to my mother I walked over to the cupboard and opened it, on the inside of the empty cupboard was a keypad. I typed in the password my mother gave me and walked down the stairs into a small white room, there was a plain white bed with my luggage and in the corner was a white painted bedside table with an alarm clock and a lamp, at the foot of the stairs was another keypad, I typed in the same password again and the metal trap door slid shut, I took off my heels and got into my dark purple pyjamas before I switched off the light and got in bed.

I slowly woke up and glanced to my right at the clock, it was 6 p.m. I slowly got out of bed and stretched. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, soap, razor,thong,bra and pants from my bag, typed in the password and walked to the bathroom closest to my room. I closed the door to the bathroom and took off my clothes before I set the water to the right temperature and got in. five minutes later I got out and dried off, I put on my thong, bra and pants. I looked around the huge glass bathroom looking for my shirt when I realized I hadn't taken a shirt. I grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around me .I opened the door and peeked my head out, no one was in sight so I ran to my room and shut the door, I dropped the towel to the floor and walked to the trap door in the closet to get a top. I stiffened immediately when I familiar scent hit me, Godric. I turned around slowly and low and behold, there he was lounging on the bed looking at me with a sly smile "I just came to remind you of our lesson"


	7. Chapter 7

Godric's redemption

Thank you;Wrose and maye for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 7

"What in the hell are you doing in my bedroom!" I shouted getting more embarrassed as I was just standing there with no top. He smirked "well _technically_ it's my room as I own this house" said Godric smugly, I narrowed my eyes and slowly started walking towards him without looking away from him. "Please don't tell me you're going to try and kick me out" said Godric laughing "ugh whatever" I said turning around and walking to the closet but before I could get to the closet Godric phased in front of me "you should wear no shirt more often" said Godric before he disappeared in a blur of movement. Why does he always have the last say in our conversations?

I put on a dark blue, V cut top and ran up the stairs leading out of the closet and went to my mom's room. I knocked softly before entering only to find a note on the huge red silk covered bed that said the following;_ ek is gou uit op besigheid ek sal binne kort terug wees,ek is baie life vir jou _(I'm out on business I will be back soon, I love you). I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed well I still had three hours to kill before my lesson. I could explore the house further-my tour with Godric wasn't very detailed. With that decided I walked out my mother's room and down the passage. I came to a T junction and went left, there I found another passage with only three doors I walked to the first door and tried turning the knob but It was locked and so was the second door but when I got to the third door the knob turned and the door opened. The room was dark but I could still see perfectly, there was a black piano in the middle of the room but other than that it was empty. I walked over to the piano. I sat down on the little bench and opened the lid. I started playing a Lela bye that my mother use to play for me. "that's a nice tune you got there, little girl" I stopped playing and looked up abruptly. "No need to be frightened" the women standing in the door way. She looked really familiar. "Where is your maker?" asked the women "she's away on business" I said uncertain what I should tell her, she makes my skin crawl. When she spoke again I immediately recognised her as the women called Camilla from the previous night's party. "My, what are you?" asked Camilla in a curious voice . "I don't know what you mean" I said convincingly. She laughed lightly and walked closer to me "your maker might think I am stuiped like the rest of those vampires but I know there is something different about you, I can smell your blood, it's so very different, nothing I've ever encountered in all my existence, now tell me sweet little one, what are you?". I got up and walked past her to the door but just before I left I looked back at her and told her firmly "I don't know what you're talking about"

I went to the library and looked through books until it was time for my lesson with Godric. Just as the clock chimed ten o 'clock Godric walked in with a troubled expression. "Is everything okay?" I asked wearily, not sure if I should ask or not. He smiled "yes, just had to deal with nosy people, shall we begin our lesson?"

Godric was a really good teacher, after two hours of teaching me the basics I started getting the hang of it. "thank you for teaching me" I said as I packed away a book he chuckled softly "you are an excellent student, I don't mind" said Godric before he phased in front of me only inches apart. "You have to stop doing that" I said as I Looked away from him, I felt my heart rate quicken as I realized just how close we were. I stepped away before I did something idiotic like jump on him and kiss every inch of his body I flushed at that thought "well I guess I'll see you again tomorrow night?" "Same time" said Godric before I left to find my mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Godric's redemption chapter 7

A/N; Godric is teaching hazel French, it was mentioned in the earlier chapters. Thank you for all the people who reviewed, favourite or followed, really appreciate it so much!

I got out of my bed and walked to the stairs drowsily; I typed in the password and made my way up the stairs. I quickly showered and got dressed in a tight black top and blue skinny jean's with black tomy shoes. I pulled my hair into a loose pony and made my way to my mom's room. I knocked once before entering, my mother was at the huge mahogany desk, presumably writing letters. "jy is baie besig van dat jy terug ge kom het" (you are very busy since you've come back) "ek is,almal vra oor jou en die ergste is ek weet nie regtag wat om vir hulle te se nie." (I am, everyone is asking about you and truthfully I don't know what to say) I walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly "everything will turn out the way it has to" I said comfortingly.

Isobel took hazels hand in hers "promise me you will call me if you are ever in any danger" hazel raised an eyebrow slowly "mother what's going on?" "Nothing's going on, just promise me that" said Isobel insistently. Hazel sighed "I promise to call you when I'm in danger." "Good, I only now remembered something, since we've moved here you haven't seen Dallas yet" said Isobel standing up and offering her arm "shall we?" said Isobel as hazel hooked her arm in her mother's "we shall" laughed hazel as they blurred off into the night.

Sorry if I change point of views. This chapter wasn't much -_- but next chapter is going to be full of Godric and hazel goodness!


	9. Chapter 9

Godric's redemption chapter 9

As hazel walked down the beautifully decorated hall leading to Godric's library/study she couldn't believe four months had pass since she first came to Dallas. Her mother took up her old duties and nobody suspected anything to strange about her-except of course for Camille, but Godric wasn't too worried about her he always just said her bark was much bigger than her bite.

I entered the library and looked around, Godric wasn't here. That's strange he's always on time, maybe he had something important to do? I walked over to the huge bookshelf and skimmed through the first row of books until a thick brown book caught my eye, carefully I wedged it out from between the other books and read the cover '_mating rituals' _I opened the old book atarandom page and blushed instantly, there was a picture of a man and woman having sex animal style. I squeaked in surprise as Godric whispered in my ear "See anything you like?" I dropped the book immediately and cursed to the gods who seem to enjoy embarrassing me _especially _in front of Godric. Godric bent down and retrieved the book; he placed it back in the bookshelf. He turned facing me, he slowly started walking towards me backing me up against the breathing became laboured as he inched closer and closer to me I looked up into his face, he's normally pale blue eyes were a dark blue-almost the colour of his tattoos which were showing beneath his shirt. "Godric?" I whispered feeling a little panicked I've never seen Godric like this before, usually he's quiet and sullen but now-he was a completely different person he's eyes were blazed and he's lips were bitten red he's breathing was hitched. I had to stop myself from moaning at the sight before me. I couldn't stop looking at his lips, I hesitantly moved towards him, he stood dead still not making a move. Just as our lips were inches apart Godric grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him, I cried out in pleasure and surprise and before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his and I was kissing him feverishly almost desperately as if I couldn't get enough of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss I moaned into his mouth as he bit my lip softly. He wrapped my legs around he's waist and in a blur we were in his room, he set me down gently and locked the door .my heart sped up as I knew what was going to happen next." Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Godric looking me dead in the eye I swallowed loudly and nodded my head "yes I do want to do this but-I'm…not so experienced" I stopped as I felt my cheeks warm and looked an instant Godric was in front of me kissing me sweetly I sighed into the kiss relaxing immediately .he picked me up and lay me on the bed. I lay down as he hovered above me looking at me intensely "what?" I whispered feeling a little insecure all of a sudden, "I'm just thinking how beautiful you are, I've lived two thousand years and yet still I can be surprised" I smiled genuinely and cupped he's face with my hands and started kissing him slowly before I felt his hard member press against the inside of my thigh then I started kissing him with un controlled passion. I moved my hands down he's muscled back until I reached he's lower back, I pushed my hands down and almost screamed in joy as his shaft moved over my lower region. He slowly hitched my shirt up and only broke the kiss to get my shirt over my head; I did the same to him. I wrapped my legs around he's waist and rolled over so that I was positioned on top, I hooked my fingers into Godric's pants and slowly pulled then down, my heart was hammering in my chest and adrenaline was pumping in my veins. When I was done taking of his pants Godric rolled me over so that he was above me again. He's breath was fanning my neck as he slowly slid my jeans down my legs, I almost cried out in frustration at the agonizingly slow pace he was going at. I grabbed he's white jockeys at the hem line and got rid of them hastily. "I need you Godric" I moaned as he undid my bra and skimmed the side of my breasts with his knuckles. I ran my hands down his stomach and grabbed he's man hood "Godric I need you now…" I half whispered half begged. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly, I could feel he's cock pulsing in my hand. He put he's one hand over my hand holding he's member as I guided him to my entrance. I could feel I was wet and ready. He slowly pushed he's tip in me before he slid a little deeper stopping just before my barrier "this will hurt a little" said Godric kissing me gently before he pushed all the way into me ,I cried out in a little pain before he slowly started moving in me. I ran my nails down he's back as he started going deeper and faster I wrapped my legs around he's waist and moved my hips in rhythm to his I could feel my walls tightening around he's cock as I climaxed I bit my lip drawing blood, Godric placed both hands beside my head and bent he's head down, he gently sucked my lips as he kept the rhythm of his hips powerful and fast. I moaned before I rolled him over so that I was on top. Straddling his hips I arched my back moving up and down. he placed he's hands on my hips pushing me down deeper onto him. He's fangs retracted and he started moving faster than we went before. Godric gasped as he came to he's release; I could actually _feel_ him empty his seed in me .just then I felt another wave of bliss go through me like electricity, Godric got to his knees with me still impaled on him and wrapped he's hands around my back "drink from me" he whispered in a husky voice. I slowly retracted my fangs and sunk them in Godric's neck, delicious, rich blood immediately poured into my mouth I moaned in pure delight. After a few mouth full's I pulled away and bared my neck to him he instantly sank he's fangs into me and groaned animally as he started moving inside me again, I closed my eyes and savoured this sweet moment.

(A/N)I know it's a bit soon but they have been spending every night for three months together and they have a lot in common, this story will be another 9 chapters before its finished-don't worry they will be long chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Godric's redemption chapter 10

Thanks for reviews! They're really appreciated…

Chapter 10

I woke up slowly as my internal instincts told me it was night fall. I moaned softly stretching cat-like on the bed until I realized I wasn't in my own bed my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks flushed as all the memories of last night came back to me .I looked to my right to see Godric lounging on his side with his elbow propped up supporting his head and an amused smile playing on his lips. I smiled seductively, two could play this game. Godric rolled over onto his back as I climbed atop of him straddling his hips-very well aware of how naked we both are, I leaned down and started tracing his tattoo on his chest with the tip of my tongue but soon trailed up his neck until I reached his mouth and slowly started kissing him the next moment I was on my back with Godric above me kissing me fiercely. I gasped as Godric's finger started exploring my neither regions erecting soft moans from me. I could feel Godric pulsing through my veins ,he was inside of me as I was inside of him, I could feel he's pleasure,desire,excitement and another emotion I didn't recognize that overwhelmed me. I cried out as I felt he's tongue licking and sucking my clitoris. I buried my hands in his hair edging him on moaning his name not too softly. I could feel I was about to come but before I could climax Godric entered me enticing another cry of pleasure I clutched at he's back as he pumped rhythmically into me grunting loudly. I threw my head back and arched my back panting fast as Godric pumped even faster than before. "Godric!" I screamed as I came digging my nails into his back drawing blood-just then Godric came two spilling his seed deep into my womb. He kissed my lips softly before pulling out of me and lying next to me. I laid my head on his chest drawing small spirals on his hard stomach "what are you thinking?" asked Godric softly I laughed "I was just thinking how we haven't spoken since we woke up" he chuckled softly "I don't speak to you because you seem to read my mind-as if you know exactly what I want you to do or say and even more so now that my bloods in you and vice versa" I smiled up at him "it's as if were one" he cupped my head and kissed me "exactly" he murmured against my lips.

REVIEW! I really like finding reviews in my post box! Tell me if you want more lemons!


	11. Chapter 11

Godric's redemption chapter 11

I love reviews!

I wrapped the huge towel around my wet body tightly. I sighed in content thinking of the previous night's id spent with Godric, I've never been this happy, I mean I was happy back in Germany with my mother but it pales in comparison to what I feel now. There was a soft knock on the door "who is it?" I asked walking towards the door. "It's me" said Godric. I grinned "come in" I said with a tone of excitement. The door opened and Godric came in, he was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt. "I've missed you" he said walking towards me slowly. I laughed "you saw me an hour ago" .he smiled "I love it when you laugh" he said stopping inches away from me and taking the edge of the towel out of my hands and slowly unwrapping me. He licked the droplets of water off my collar bone and up my neck while slowly drying me off with the towel. I cupped he's face and brought he's face up to mine and kissed him with everything I had. He closed he's eyes and sighed "what have you done to me?" said Godric softly "what do you mean?" I asked a little alarmed at he's strange comment he chuckled quietly instead of answering me he kissed me sweetly. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs, I have something to show you" said Godric phasing out the door. I quickly put on my dark blue sun dress and slipped on my knee high silver gladiators and quickly pulled a brush through my long dark brown hair. I stepped out the bathroom and just as I was about to turn right to go down the stairs when the blonde vampire Camille appeared in front of me "hello little one" she said before everything went black.

I woke up as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I looked around, there was a man standing before me with a syringe. I was strapped to a chair by my arms and legs, I tried looking around again to get a better sense of where I am but I couldn't-the pain in my lower abdomen drew all my attention, I looked down to see my t-shirt was lifted up to just below my breasts. A hole was where the syringe had just been. "Send it for tests" said an unfamiliar male voice "what have you done to me?" I croaked "simply confirming a theory" said the male voice. "Who are you?" I asked coming more to my senses. "Why my names Doctor James Vladimir" said the male. "What the fuck?" I yelled as reality sunk in which was me strapped to a chair with a man sticking a syringe in me saying he was a doctor and not just any doctor, a Russian vampire doctor. "Where am I?" I demanded "my dear you are not in the position to give any 'demands'" he said. "Where am I?" I asked again trying to keep my cool .he sighed "such a persistent little women you are" he said with slight annoyance "your somewhere where you're Godric won't find you" said doctor James Vladimir.


	12. Chapter 12

Godric's redemption chapter 12

"Doctor the tests confirm what we suspected" said Camille walking into the room. "Just as I suspected, this is wonderful news don't you think? Camille?" said Doctor James Vladimir "yes it is but what will we do with it?" "Why Camille can't you think of the possibilities? Its blood could be used to cure diseases maybe its blood will give us the power to walk in the sun, if my research is correct this child will be very important.

I listened intensely as Camilla and the crazy Russian doctor spoke what did they mean 'this child'? Were they talking about me? No it can't be. "How far along is she?" said Doctor James Vladimir "she is 3 weeks pregnant" said Camille. My heart skipped a beat I was pregnant? But how was that possible? I mean my mother told me vampires couldn't bore children and said she was one out of a billion female vampires that had a child, but maybe that gene passed on to me? "Take her to her cell" said the Russian doctor, not 5 seconds later I felt a prick on the side of my arm, I turned my head and saw Camille inject something into me. They untied my arms and legs but as I stood up I felt dizzy. A pair of arms held me up and half dragged half walked me out the room. I tried keeping track of where we were going but I felt so dizzy I couldn't keep track of the way and the next thing I knew I was on a bed with my arms and legs strapped down tightly.

I woke up with a jolt on a hard metal table. I tried moving my limbs but my whole body felt numb, it felt as if my body belonged to someone else. "Ah so my patients awake?" said Doctor James Vladimir putting on surgical gloves. I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't move. "I'm just going to do a little surgery, nothing major, just going to check in on the foetus" said the doctor. I tried screaming for him to stop but all that came out my mouth was incoherent sounds. "don't worry you won't feel anything" he said as he pressed the scalpel over my lower womb, as I watched the scalpel move over my skin I started crying for the first time I was brought to this horrid place, I cried so hard my throat hurt-everything hurt, including my heart. Everything seemed un real as I slipped in and out of conscious. Time didn't seem to matter to me as I ran my fingers across my lower stomach feeling the rough texture of stiches.


	13. Chapter 13

Godric's redemption chapter 13

The door opened and I smelt a familiar scent but I was too tired to open my eyes. Someone picked me up and carried me out into the passage. I opened my eye lids slightly and nearly shouted in joy, the person carrying me was Godric. I felt tears run freely down the side of my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck "your safe" said Godric "I have you, you're safe" he kept repeating until I felt a a cool gust of wind sweep over me I opened my eyes and saw we were outside. I tried keeping my eyes open but finally gave into the darkness.

The first thing I tasted when I woke up was Godric's blood, I opened my eyes to see Godric's wrist pressed to my mouth; I took I few sips before licking he's wound clean and healed. I wanted to speak but I was so tired "sleep" murmured Godric in my ear as he kissed me

I grabbed the bottle of liquid lavender soap and poured a bit onto my sponge and slowly started washing my arms, I hadn't told Godric that I was pregnant yet-I didn't know how I was going to tell him, I slowly moved down my breasts then abdomen and then both my legs. Godric told me Camille was dead but that the doctor had escaped. I dried myself off slowly. My mother was in a state she hadn't left my side except when Godric was with me. I slid my hands down to where the stiches were there was no trace of any cut or stiches. I walked over to the full length mirror across the bath room and turned to the side, there was a little bump. I cried silently for a few minutes when I was done I knew what I had to do. I put on a long black shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans.

"Godric?" I called quietly as I walked into the library. He sat by the desk reading a book, he immediately put it down and walked over to me "what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" "No, Godric I need to tell you something. I…I'm pregnant" I said slowly watching his reaction carefully "I suspected you were pregnant but now you confirmed my suspicion" said Godric as he picked me up and laid me gently on the huge desk and climbed on top of me and slowly lifted my shirt he dipped he's tongue in my belly button I giggled loudly arching my back "how did you know?" I asked breathlessly burring my hands in his hair. "I went through the doctors research and found a bunch of stuff relating to you…and the baby" "what stuff?" I asked as he trailed butterfly kisses up my stomach "research on our baby's DNA and how it can somehow cure sicknesses for example he thinks our baby's blood can make vampires walk in the sun" I wanted to scream out in joy as he said 'our baby' I brought his lips to mine and kissed him roughly. "Hazel?" he said "mmm?" I replied "I love you" I lifted my head off of he's chest and looked up into he's beautiful pale blue eyes "I love you to" I said as a single tear ran down my cheek.

(A/N); okay so I changed it there's just one more chapter left, I will be writing other Godric/OC story's .let me know what you think ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Godric's redemption chapter 14

This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this short little story of mine.

"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Isobella getting up from the couch and coming over to me and hugging the daylights out of me. "What did Godric say?" asked Isobella excitedly. "he's beyond happy and so am I, this baby is Godric and I's everything" "oh I'm so happy!" said Isobella as blood tears started leaking from her eyes "oh mother don't cry, you're going to make me cry to!" "I can't help it!" protested Isobel. I laughed "I'm quickly going to grab my purse, then we can go baby shopping, does that sound good to you?" Isobel's ears perked up at the mention of shopping "that sounds wonderful" said Isobel "okay I'll be right down' I said before I went up the stairs and into my new room which was Godric's room, he had insisted that I move all my things into his bedroom-not that I was complaining. The glass doors leading to the small balcony was open I was about to close it before I spotted a figure. I stepped out into the cool night and in the moons light I recognized the figure as Godric. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and stood on my tippy toe and whispered in his ear "eks lief vir jou (I love you)." Godric turned around and wrapped he's arms securely around my waist "en ek vir jou (and I for you)" he bent down and kissed me slowly before the kiss turned into raw passion. Godric sprawled he's hand over hazels stomach feeling the baby moving gently: this baby was her hope, Godric's redemption, their future.


End file.
